Blissful Frustration
by gawilliams
Summary: Add on for Made For Each Other. Takes place just before the time of Chapter 5. Bones proposes to Booth.


_Here is the first additional piece to Made For Each Other. It takes place a few days prior to the events in Made For Each Other Chapter 5. It's a short one, but I think a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth was not a terribly happy man right at this moment. He was in the emergency room, waiting for the next battery of tests, and to top it all off it was the very night be became engaged to Bones. Now that last one was a bit difficult to fathom. Bones. The woman who derided marriage as an archaic and barbaric institution at every turn. The woman who had made it abundantly clear on any number of occasions that she would never enter such an institution. But here he was engaged to be married to that very woman. Any other set of immediate circumstances and he'd be doing his own personal touchdown dance at such a development, but instead he was in the hospital in a cranky mood. And right then the object of his musings walked back into the examination room.

"Can I get out of here?" he demanded, still letting her see a winning smile despite his frustration.

"I want a CT scan done just to be sure, Booth," Bones told him as she took a seat right next to the bed and took his hand in hers.

"Bones, I'm fine," Booth protested.

"You were unconscious for five minutes after hitting your head, Booth," Bones pointed out. "And given your brain surgery a year ago, I want to make sure that nothing else is at the root of the length of your unconsciousness."

Ever since they'd gotten together, once he'd gotten the courage to confront her when she'd announced that she was going away on a very long term archaeological dig, she'd been very attentive to his medical condition. Anything that even hinted at some issue involving his head was looked at with a very piercing scrutiny. He sighed as he knew that Bones wouldn't let up until the specialist, the one who'd done his brain surgery, gave the all clear. He gripped her hand, letting her know that he was alright.

Bones, on the other hand, was exceedingly nervous. She let her mind go back to earlier in the evening when the incident happened.

_**Six Hours Earlier, Bones' Apartment**_

_ Seeley Booth was watching as Bones packed diligently. He didn't know why she was so fastidious about it when they weren't leaving for two more days. He normally kept a bag packed for emergencies anyway, and in any even liked to pack _**the night before**_ leaving on a trip. This advance packing was for the birds in his opinion. What if he needed something that he'd already packed up? See? Totally nuts._

_ "Bones," he complained. "There are other, more _**interesting**_, things we could be doing right now."_

_ "No sex until I'm done packing," Bones replied, a smile that he couldn't see gracing her lips. She had a plan for that night. And the next two before the trip, hence the packing. "Have you packed yet?" she asked, already knowing the answer._

_ "Of course not," he replied a bit snarky. "And I wasn't necessarily talking about sex, Bones."_

_ "But I was," Bones said as she took out some very sexy bra and panty sets from her lingerie drawer and placed them into her suitcase._

_ Booth looked at those sinfully awesome pieces of lingerie and shook his head. No matter how many times they'd made love, had sex, or just plain fooled around, the sight of her unmentionables still drove him wild._

_ "So you're saying no sex until I'm packed, too???" he managed to get out, with only an octave or so higher of a voice pitch._

_ "As if you're deprived as it is," Bones teased as she went into her closet and began to look through her more formal business clothes for the book signings. She hated these trips, but they were a necessary evil if you were a best selling author. The fact that Booth had agreed to accompany her on this one alleviated some of the more negative feelings about the process. _

_ "I was deprived for five years, Bones, but not since we got together," he replied, letting her know just how accurate her words were._

_ "You had sex during the time we knew each other in the last five years," she reminded him._

_ "Not with you," he reminded her right back._

_ Now that much was true, she had to admit. Once they'd gotten together they'd had a long talk about the last few years, the line in particular, and she had begun to understand just how much her actions had hurt him during that time. She'd let him know some of her own hurt at his actions at times, though, and they'd agreed to move beyond all that once and for all. A little teasing was okay, though. Their sex life was vigorous, incredible, daring, and almost every day, whether full on sex or simply some of the extremely enjoyable elements of foreplay. In terms of her physical needs, she couldn't be happier. Emotionally, she was now understanding all of the ideals that Booth had been telling her of these last few years. That's why her epiphany that afternoon was so profound._

_ While she was working on some paperwork at home, having left the lab that morning because of a contamination issue that necessitated clearing the lab for the day, she had needed a pen. Not finding one in the drawer she normally kept her office supplies in, which was odd as she was ordinarily very fastidious about making sure that she was fully stocked on office supplies, she opened the drawer that she had set aside for Booth since he never remembered his pens and such, and he was also very picky about having specific kinds and colors of pens. What she saw caused her to gasp in shock. She picked up a small, velvet covered square jewelry box. Opening it she saw a simple, but very classy, engagement ring. It was at that moment that she had her epiphany. She really _**did** _want to get married. She wanted to be married to Booth. No one else. She didn't trust anyone else with her carefully constructed, and honestly held, beliefs and views. Booth wouldn't try to change her, or dominate her. Marriage wasn't archaic with him._

_ Booth stood while she was musing and began walking to the bedroom door. "I'm going to get a beer," he told her. "You want anything?" he asked._

_ "Will you marry me?" Bones asked bluntly, and with absolutely no warning._

_ Booth almost has a stroke. As it was he wrenched his head around to look back at her in complete shock. "Huh?!?!?!" he managed to get out before he rammed right into the door frame head first. He crumpled instantly, and was unconscious before he'd hit the floor._

_ "BOOTH!" Bones screamed as she rushed to his side, her cell phone open calling an ambulance immediately. _

_**The Present, Observation Room at the Hospital**_

"I don't think I ever really imagined spending the evening I get engaged in the hospital with a concussion," Booth groused. "You really need to work on your timing, Bones."

Bones chuckled at that one. He was teasing her, despite the injury. "I did surprise you pretty good," she told him.

"You're lucky I didn't have a stroke," Booth told her.

"I found the ring this afternoon," she told him. She saw his eyes widen. "I think it was just what I needed to catch up to that last bit of my reality that Angela's always talking about."

"Maybe I should have simply laid the ring out on your desk when we first got together," Booth said with a wistful tone.

"I wasn't ready then," Bones told him.

"I know," Booth said with a chuckle. "It took us five years just to get together, didn't it?"

Before she could reply to that the specialist came into the room. He smiled when he saw the two. He'd seen the incredibly close bond a year before, and witnessed a very special thing when Dr. Brennan had insisted on being in the operating room with Agent Booth. From the looks of things they were, if anything, closer than before. Agent Booth looked seriously put upon, while Dr. Brennan was the calm steady one who was running the show. He cleared his throat.

"Hey, Doc," Agent Booth said from his bed. "Can I go home now?" he asked instantly before Bones could get her two cents in.

"I think a CT scan is in order," Bones said before the Doctor could reply. She gave the Doctor a firm look that told him she would not back down, and then she leveled a glare at Booth.

"I was going to order one just in case, but by all indications I don't see any real need for concern at this point. If it comes back clear, then you can go home, but make sure that you have someone with you for the next 24 hours. Your unconsciousness does concern me," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Concern?" Bones asked instantly.

"While you did hit the door frame rather hard, I don't see how you could have hit it hard enough to lose consciousness for up to five minutes. It's probably nothing, but I'd feel more comfortable ruling out another tumor," he replied.

Two hours later Booth and Bones were leaving the hospital. The scans had come back negative, and now Booth was happy to be getting out of there. He smiled down at Bones.

"I've got the perfect way to spend our time," he told her.

"No sex tonight, Booth," Bones told him, a small smile on her lips.

"That figures," Booth grumbled. "I get engaged and don't even get to have sex with my fiancée the night of the engagement."

"It's only one night," Bones chuckled, though she herself was a bit disappointed.

Booth handed her the keys. "To the hockey rink, Bones," he told her.

"I am not going ice skating again," Bones protested.

Booth smiled. "You would deprive an injured fiancé of his fondest wish?" he said in his best put upon voice.

"I keep falling down on my ass," Bones protested.

Booth smiled even wider. "That's the beauty of it Bones," he told her, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. "I have a bruised head, you get a bruised ass!"

Now it was Bones' turn to feel that blissful frustration that Booth had obviously felt when he was in the hospital. Bliss at the engagement, but frustration at not being able to enjoy the _**total**_ pleasure of it.

"Okay, Booth," she told him as she got in the SUV. "Just remember if I have a bruised ass then it's no sex until we get to New York."

"You were more fun before we were engaged, Bones," Booth pouted.

Bones just laughed as she drove them away from the hospital.

_A/N: I hope this was an okay one shot to fill in one of the missing blanks of Made For Each Other. I will be working on the prequel where Booth confronts Bones and begins a relationship. Thank you for all the great reviews for Made For Each Other. Gregg._


End file.
